Question: Triangles $ABC$ and $ADE$ have areas $2007$ and $7002,$ respectively, with $B=(0,0), C=(223,0), D=(680,380),$ and $E=(689,389).$ What is the sum of all possible $x$-coordinates of $A$?
Explanation: Let $h$ be the length of the altitude from $A$ in $\triangle ABC$. Then \[
2007=\frac{1}{2}\cdot BC\cdot h=\frac{1}{2}\cdot 223\cdot h,
\]so $h=18$.  Thus $A$ is on one of the lines $y=18$ or $y=-18$.

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair B, C, D, E;

B = (0,0);
C = (2,0);
D = (7,3);
E = (8,4);

draw((-1.5,0.5)--(6,0.5),dashed);
draw((-1.5,-0.5)--(6,-0.5),dashed);
draw((2,2 - 4 + 0.5)--(8,8 - 4 + 0.5),dashed);
draw((3,3 - 4 - 0.5)--(9,9 - 4 - 0.5),dashed);

dot("$B$", B, W);
dot("$C$", C, dir(0));
dot("$D$", D, SW);
dot("$E$", E, NE);
dot(extension((-1.5,0.5),(6,0.5),(2,2 - 4 + 0.5),(8,8 - 4 + 0.5)),red);
dot(extension((-1.5,-0.5),(6,-0.5),(2,2 - 4 + 0.5),(8,8 - 4 + 0.5)),red);
dot(extension((-1.5,0.5),(6,0.5),(3,3 - 4 - 0.5),(9,9 - 4 - 0.5)),red);
dot(extension((-1.5,-0.5),(6,-0.5),(3,3 - 4 - 0.5),(9,9 - 4 - 0.5)),red);

label("$y = 18$", (-1.5,0.5), W);
label("$y = -18$", (-1.5,-0.5), W);
[/asy]

Line $DE$ has equation $x-y-300=0$.  Let $A$ have coordinates $(a,b)$. By the formula for the distance from a point to a line, the distance from $A$ to line $DE$ is $|a-b-300 |/\sqrt{2}$.  The area of $\triangle ADE$ is \[
7002=\frac{1}{2}\cdot\frac{| a-b-300 |}{\sqrt{2}}\cdot DE
=\frac{1}{2}\cdot\frac{| a\pm 18-300 |}{\sqrt{2}}\cdot 9\sqrt{2}.
\]Thus $a=\pm 18 \pm 1556 + 300$, and the sum of the four possible values of $a$ is $4\cdot300=\boxed{1200}$.